The Light That Loves The Darkness
by Dark Link M Smith
Summary: This Is About A tale of Light Falling For the Darkness. Watch As Dark Link Finds his place in the light as Zelda Open his heart, Fist Story Here.
1. When Darkness Sees Light

DLMS: So I Guess This is it the world is coming to in end. Why Must Life Be so unfair.

Odin: …. Look Boy Just do it all ready or elas.

DLMS : Fine I own nothing But the plot of this Fan-Fic And People Not relates To the Legend Of Zelda Series. There Happy.

Odin: Yes. Thats Fine For now Boy.

"Talking"

[_Thinking_]

{**Yelling**}

(**Spells**)

Story Start:

It was a Nice Day The clouds was moving at a slow pace That evening a lazy Teen Can Sleep on a hill "Guess Who You get a Cookie" But That's For a other Time. As the Sun lights a Lager Town Was See a Young Man walking To his goal So lets get a closer Look at this Young Man And See what lies A head for us to watch.

Dark Link Was walking about Hyrule Like he does every day. He Walks about looking for Clues on his missing Sister. He comes to castle Town everyone knows him there and is a kind man to them and always help out, But to the under world he's a deadly man that will kill anyone for the right pay.

At night he enters the Castle Thinking there may be some clue there.

He goes in and out of the shadows like an Assassin and fears nothing. Then Dark Link here something. its Lady Zelda he hides in some room but see enters the same you. In time he see's it's a bath Room and he turns to Lady Zelda as she starts to undress. Her Robs Falling down her body As she ready's For her bath.

Her skin was a white as snow and it had so much life to it. Her Hair Had life In it's own as the golden locks Filled her back and down to her Heart Shape ass. Her Legs so long that one can get lot on the way up. Her Womanhood Clean as the day she was born. So pure And untouched.

Everyone knew that she was in love with Link But Dark Link Didn't care for he knew that she was still pure. But He dare not stay for the full show he need to get out and out of the castle. He kept an eye on her as he saw her pure body. He was not to over joy about it but he had to do a job. Now Most Men Will Kill So be here But Dark Was Not A Gutter Man He had a Code And it was not to rape any female Evil as he is. As she enter the bath he started to walk away and tired to get out as his hand touch the door Lady Zelda was behind him as he open the door a sword was going for his back But never move as it came to a stop He was thinking he can jumped back trying to hide his face. But he was unable to do so.

She looked at him as she had warped her self with a towel. He looked around trying to find away out But was unable to and just smile as he said "Good Evening Lady Zelda." He Said to her In a mock bow. " It's a shame That I am unable to wash your Back for you but i must be going." He said as he then ran passed her and out the window and into a small pound. it was deep for a safe landing. His Black Tunic Wet and Tight fitting to his body as the water ran down to the ground. As he got out of the water he saw Knights coming his was and he started to run as lady Zelda looked out the window With a Far look in her blue eyes She knew Deep down that he was the one she loved ant Link. " Dark When will you stop running from the light" She said in a low voice.

Zelda watch has he left the water and felt her body Heat up. Her thigh getting Wet But not From the bath water. As She moved a hand to that area only to come back up wet. She sighed and smiled. As she wanted to be with him. To Fill In the hole he has in his heart But She knew that was along road to walk but she had her kingdom to look after. And her heart was hurting for him. She wanted him but she had to think of something

An

So heres Part one. Also Go easy on my. This is my 1st one her eon this site I hope to see lots of feed back good or bad it will help my lots So you soon space cowboy


	2. The Light That Loves The Dark AN & poll

This is Dark Link M Smith It seems like my story it at a cross road and I need your help. I have place a poll up to let you pick on the road I will walk down and keep this piece going. It was have lemons in in it around chapters 3 and 5 for the first part of it. I will also take some help with lemons pieces for some help since I haven't done one in a few years and a bit rusty about then so I look to your input in your reviews and picks on what I should do.


	3. Dark Link's Past And Path To The Light

DLMS: So I Guess This is it the world is coming to in end. Why Must Life Be so unfair.

Odin: …. Look Boy Just do it all ready or elas.

DLMS : Fine I own nothing But the plot of this Fan-Fic And People Not relates To the Legend Of Zelda Series. There Happy.

Odin: Yes.

"Talking"

[_Thinking_]

{**Yelling**}

(**Spells**)

Story Star

Chapter Start

Chapter 2

Dark Link's Past And Path To The Light

Born of Darkness i was made to be the perfect minion of Gannondorf. Surely as Links Shadow and Dark Side i would beat Link and help Gannondorf gain control of Hyrule. Right? After all, the darkness is stronger than the light, or so i thought. The Shadows were the worst part of my life. I spent many years after being created in the Darkness, alone. Nearly reaching the point of insanity i sat there in the darkness. I would hum to myself to keep myself sane in the desolate room as i waited for my other half to walk in, so i could be arisen from this room through his Shadow and kill him. Surely then i would be free to do as i pleased. Surely then i would be able to leave the Darkness as Gannondorf's right hand man. I waited years until one day, my day of destiny, Link walked into my temple and from him, through his Shadow, i was drawn. The battle was here, my strength would finally show, but something was wrong... As i fought, i lost control of my body as the Darkness consumed me. It was awkward, but i did not want to kill my other half. I was able to pull few punches and after a long battle, i was struck down, and thrown back into the Shadows for all eternity.

I awoke again in the Shadows cursing my luck. Finally a chance to be free and i lost control. Now i would be here for the rest of my life, hell why not just end it? I slowly pulled out my blade and placed it against my chest and sighed as i said to myself. "I guess this is how it ends..."

I stood there like that for several hours just thinking if i should. Why shouldn't I? I had nothing to live for but darkness, but something was holding me back. No, i couldn't kill myself. There had to be more to my life, more to my destiny. I sheathed the blade and began searching the desolate room until i heard a voice and i was once again being summoned. "You failed me you worthless monster!"

I looked up at my created with a scornful look. "Who is the monster? Was it not you who created me?" Gannondorf looked at me and replied. "Yes i did create you but take a good look at yourself. You are nothing but a beast and you are no longer needed. I would kill you but sending you back to the shadows sounds like a better punishment!"

At that moment I was thrown back into the Shadows. Gannondorf was my main target now, for sending me back to this land of Shadows. I began to laugh and shake. What am i to do? I have spent years in this room, and there is no way out. How am I supposed to leave and get my revenge on my creator? I spent a while thinking about it. I had no sense of time so im not sure how long i stayed there, thinking about revenge, about killing the one who has caused me so much suffering alone in the Shadows. Rage and thoughts of revenge filled my minds and then the darkness came and along with it the answer came so clear to me. To leave this realm of darkness, i must no longer remain a captive prisoner of this darkness, i must control it. I must be the owner of Darkness, one with it in order to leave it! I must use this darkness as a portal. All darkness is connected and that is why it is greater than the light! Pure darkness, i than walked to the walls of my room of captive and through the darkness of the walls, i left.

Arisen from the darkness i came to where i had to be, Gannondorf's castle. I was out of my little room of Darkness and into the real world now! With eyes red with anger i ran through, sensing out my creator and running straight towards him. The bloodlust had truly shown itself within me in these moments. When i was halfway to him he sensed me as well. He yelled in a booming voice from his room in the castle, "My minion has betrayed me! Eternal glory to anyone who brings me his head!"

At that moment a swarm of beasts surrounded me, from flaming Keese to goblins to Stalfos. This was truly going to be a test of my abilities, but the darkness inside of me was not going to let me die. I stabbed into the chest of a goblin. I let go of the sword and did a back flip and with my bow, shot down about twenty keese in ten seconds. Another Goblin charged at me and with a single punch, he was out cold. My sword disappeared and reappeared in my hand as i laughed and said, "Heh, im just getting warmed up."

The battle raged on for a while longer, and i suffered few to no damage as the darkness inside me grew stronger until i struck down the last stalfos in my way. All that was left was Gannondorf. First came an evil grin and then i tilted my head back and laughed an evil laugh. This was too good! My creator would die to MY hands! I charged into the room in which my creator was waiting.

There he was, sitting there, just waiting. How i hated him. How i hoped my hands would be tainted with his blood on this moonlit night. He laughed slowly and then turned around to face me as he said, "Fool... Do you really think you can beat me? I am the King of Darkness! All that is dark and evil is mine! I own you!" I then replied quickly. "Then it is about time for a new King! I am true Darkness!"

We both charged at each other with our blades drawn and at the center of the room our blades clashed. Now it was time for a game of pure strength. We each pushed against our blades to push the other back. Neither was able to push the other away and then Gannondorf pulled his blade back and swung again. I blocked it with my sword and then swung back. The sound of metal on metal could be heard on that Moonlit night until Gannondorf leapt back a good ten feet and began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at freak?!" I yelled and then he replied with a simple statement. "Your demise is upon you Shadow Link!" At that moment I could feel my insides being torn apart and i fell to the ground in pain. "Like I said, I own you! I created you! You can not break away from me! When I created you, I made sure that I would be able to torture you in case you got rebellious!" and there I stayed, on that relentless floor, for over a day, being tortured by his magic. Apparently he had placed a curse on me from the time I was born so he would be able to do this to me. Every time I was about to die, he would stop and wait, and then do it again until I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up through all the pain and grinned.

"How...how can you even stand?" He slowly began to walk backwards and then he stopped. He charged at me and i could still feel myself being tortured from the inside. He swung for my head and stopped right before it made contact, for my blade was already in his chest. I laughed and then fell to the floor as I whispered to myself, "I killed him..." The last sight i saw was two old mages fly towards Gannondorf. One started doing a spell on him and the other then flew to me, raised her wand and then i feinted from pure exhaustion.

I quickly shot up holding onto my head. What had happened? Come on now shadow think... Wait... did i kill Gannondorf? Did i accomplish my goal? Then it came to me. I remembered stabbing through him. I had killed him... but, was there more? Everything seemed like a blur, and then it hit me. I remembered the old witches... "One of them flew to Gannondorf... She must have cured him." i said to myself. "And she came towards me." It was then that i looked around. I was at the center of a lake on a little island. From the island came a bridge that led to land. Where was I? One thing was for certain, i was out of my room of darkness.

Now i had another thing to question. Why did the witch bring me here? Was there a reason or was it just to get me away from Gannondorf as quick as possible? I didn't know and i didn't really care. I stood up...Awkward… what was this that i was feeling. No restraints, Nothing, Is this...Is this freedom?

Yes i was free. There was no doubt about that. Gannondorf no longer had any control over me. When I almost killed him i must have destroyed his spell over me. He could no longer harm me with it and no longer had me as his servant. I leaned my head back and laughed. "Heh im coming for you fool!"

As I leaned my head back my hat fell off, and with it i could feel how long my hair had gotten. I walked over to the water and looked at my own reflection. "It's too long. It will hold me back in fights..." I pulled my sword out and cut my hair shorter and then stuck my hat back on my head. I looked back into the water and grinned until i saw something coming through my reflection.

I leaped back and waited as a fish creature came from the water. "Who are you?!" i shouted. The fish replied. "You are new around here aren't you? I am a zora and this" he spread his arms out wide. "Is Lake Hylia" I stayed silent, not knowing what to say. The zora broke the silence. "You know you have been laying there for a while. It had been a couple days now. We took good care of you and i came here to check on you. I thought you might have been dead." he smiled warmly. "I am glad that is not the case."

I looked down at the ground. Had I really been here for days? I sighed and then began to walk away and the Zora said. "Where are you going? There aren't many others out there like you. Watch out for the people. They can be very… How should i put this? They aren't very understanding… They will attack you cause to them..." he sighed "they might view you as a monster."

At that second i stopped. I got lost in the past. I remembered Gannondorf. What he had said. "You are nothing but a worthless monster!" I remembered his face and my hatred for him. I could feel the darkness once again coming to me. I could feel it absorbing me. I slowly turned around, my eyes pure red and said. "If they try anything other than bowing to me, the true King of Darkness, then they will be killed!"

"If that is true than you are nothing but a monst..." and that was all that he was able to say... before he could mutter the rest of the word, he was already dead... I had killed him. I trusted him off of my blade and then he fell to the ground limp. I saw the life being removed from his eyes. That second my eyes turned back to normal. The darkness was drained from me as if to let me fester in my own sin. I had taken a life. Then I ran as fast as I could and jumped in the water. I entered a temple in the water and kept running. I could feel myself being drawn. I felt like i knew exactly where i was going, until i entered the room in which i had fought my brother. I sat there, beneath the tree for what seemed like an eternity.

I remained there, holding my head beneath the tree in this eternal room of suffering. I was created to kill my brother. Is that all I'd ever be good for? Killing? Will i ever be able to control this darkness or would it control me forever more? Seeing the life being removed from another... That Zora helped me and i killed him. It's my fault he is dead... it's because i lost control. Thoughts of death ran through my head over and over… Would i ever be able to contain my darkness? I'm dangerous... Very Dangerous...

At that time I decided that I had to do something. Maybe if I got out more and got around normal people I to could be a bit more able to control myself. Maybe if i stopped being in these rooms, all alone, then maybe I could be normal too. I stood up and started walking out of the temple, being attacked by few monsters, but those that did met a quick end. They were monsters after all, minions of Gannondorf. I was doing them a favor by ending their existence. My brother would have done the same thing. Right? I reached the exit of the temple and dove into the water, when I surfaced again I was back to the little island. I climbed onto the island and walked across the bridge... To a Free Land

There was a house at the end of the bridge. I walked up to the house and looked in through a window. There was an old man inside the house and he looked like he was experimenting. "Heh people are crazy." I thought as i walked by the house. What could he be doing though? Now i was curious, but should i go talk to him or just leave him alone? I couldn't help myself. I knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" the old man said. I replied with a laugh and, "Just a curious visitor." I then saw the man look through his window and right at me. He looked shocked, "No one is here! Go away!"

Either this old man was crazy or just didn't want me around... "Ah if no one is home then whom am i speaking to?" the old man replied. "I am a ghost. No better yet a figment of your imagination!" in an ominous and yet frightened voice. "WoooOOooo leave this place at once."

This guy must be crazy. He had to be. I couldn't help but laugh. "Are you serious old man?"... "Well no I'm not. Please go away. What do you want from me? Link told me of you, his doppelganger. I have nothing you want and just seeing you nearly gives me a heart attack so GO AWAY!"

I really wanted to just kick the door open, but instead I just sighed. This isn't good. How can I ever live a normal life with people constantly afraid of me? Whatever... I walked away and started heading away from the lake.

After walking for a while, I came to a fork in the road. To my right was what seemed to me like a peaceful village, but straight was a busy looking area. There were a lot of people and also i saw a large and grand temple there, along with a castle. Is that where Zelda lived? Well I was about to find out. I walked into the area and was immediately stopped by two guards.

"Whoa there you're not coming in." one of them said. I glared at him, "And whys that!" The other stated, "Because you're not welcome here. That's why!"

My eyes began to redden again and I reached for my blade and then stopped... No, not again. I'll leave, for now. I began to walk away. I looked around and saw a ranch. I was feeling pretty tired and i walked into the ranch, careful not to be seen. I found a bunch of Hay and just fell asleep there...

When I awoke there was an orange-haired woman standing near me, looking right at me. I jumped up quickly and a blanket fell off of me. I looked down and picked it up and then looked at the woman. "Umm is this yours?" She smiled and said, "Yes but you looked cold." I looked down at it, then back up at her, "You're not afraid of me?" she laughed. "Why would I be? I've seen you do no wrong yet. Plus you look a lot like link." she laughed and then started doing some work, while singing. She was great at singing. It was nearly enchanting. It was weird to have someone actually be nice to me. For some reason i just felt like i had to leave. I backed up and disappeared through a shadow.

I reappeared near the Gate into the city, where the guards had stopped me before. I looked up at the sky. It was dark out now, the moon and the stars being the only things that made the night sky glow. I thought, "Darkness... can one truly classify all darkness as evil? that's ignorant." I looked and saw the gates closing. I ran towards the gates quickly and jumped on just as they were closing... i was inside. I was heading To her. Hopping to See her needing her.

Okay here part two

My sister Read over it and add a few things to it. it's more of a back story of things.

So enjoy and review.


End file.
